


[ART] Shirts Off (A Tribute to Tom of Finland)

by mortmere



Series: A Tribute to Tom of Finland [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Tom of Finland, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Behind the scenes of those legendary beach photos? Originally published in the 2018 SHareCon zine.





	[ART] Shirts Off (A Tribute to Tom of Finland)

(If you want the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image, [please click here](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mortmere/9394874/22932/22932_original.jpg).)

The picture is based on an untitled pencil drawing (below) by the grand old man of gay erotic art, Tom of Finland. Tom, alias Touko Laaksonen (1920-1991), was a Finnish underground artist who became an international gay celebrity after his US exhibitions in the late 1970s. If you want to learn more about Tom, The Guardian has [a nice article on how Tom helped create the modern gay aesthetic](https://www.theguardian.com/artanddesign/2017/aug/01/tom-of-finland-leather-legendary-gay-aesthetic-touko-laaksonen). You can read (and see) even more on [Tom of Finland Foundation's homepage](https://www.tomoffinlandfoundation.org/foundation/N_Tom.html) (the gallery requires Flash player but is worth the trouble - very NSFW, mind you). 

Being "of Finland" myself, I'm not sure how well-known Tom really is elsewhere (here he's become a national treasure in the recent years). I'd love to hear in the comments if you'd heard of him before!

 


End file.
